


Mischief Managed

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Mischief and Mayhem Part 1 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky is amazing in a crisis, Darcy is a cat named Spot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored.<br/>That never bodes well for anyone.<br/>Poor Darcy gets turned into a kitten and during the ensuing chaos, she gets rescued by Bucky Barnes.<br/>She never pictured that she would get into Steve's bed like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning at the Avengers tower when Darcy Lewis was turned into a kitten.

Well, once you got past the fact that she was literally transformed into a fuzzy little ball of fur.

Darcy was alone in the lab and the only warning she got was when Jarvis set off the Intruder Alert sirens.

She turned around when she felt a presence behind her. Darcy knew that she had just gotten Jane into bed and Tony was off having his regular breakfast bourbon. Bruce was off in Wakanda.

"You shall do," Loki waved a hand lazily at her.

"Wha..." Was all she managed as she felt her glasses fall from her face. Her clothing seemed to shrink or rather she was shrinking inside her clothes.

Her long curls receeded and she grew steadily smaller and smaller until her paws touched the floor.

Wait? Paws! She looked down at herself and she realized that she was a cat. Ok, more of a kitten really.

She tried to look for Loki but the smug, evil bastard had disappeared.

Her sweater was heavy as it remained on her head so she struggled to move away. She sneezed violently. So, as a cat she was allergic to mohair?

Good to know, she mused as she sneezed again.

The alarms hurt her sensitive ears.

She looked up at the ceiling and tried to tell the AI to stop the alarm but all that emitted was a pitiful meow.

She tried again with the same result and the klaxons still rang.

  
This was bad, she wanted to cry but no one would hear her. All that remained was a pile of her clothes. Darcy couldn't stay too close to her belongings because the sweater was making her eyes and her nose itch.

  
She looked around wildly. The table was too high up and she had been sitting on a stool that was metal with no grips for kitten claws.

  
Damn Loki!

  
Then as if things couldn't get worse, she saw them. Tony's highly efficent roombas were coming for her.

  
There was a small army of them whirring towards her. Their only purpose was to clean and Tony had a strict no pets policy.

  
No, how was this her life?  
She scurried away as they came towards her. They were fast but she was faster.

  
It was chaos, the alarm still rang and Darcy ran into the corridor outside the labs. People were running about and security were looking for attackers.

  
Darcy ran as fast as her furry little paws could carry her.

Her heart pounded as she wove her way between peoples ankles. She narrowly avoided a high heel coming down on her tail.

  
She dodged in between the hysterical civilians.

  
Darcy looked over a furry shoulder, the roombas had followed her and it seemed like the hive mind had added even more soldiers to chase after her.

  
Her strength was flagging now, her muscles felt as if they were turning to liquid.  
Her little paws were moving as fast as they could but the damned roombas just kept coming.

And then. He was her salvation. One warm hand easily scooped her up and he hid her in the confines of his hoodie.

"This is no place for you, little guy," he whispered gently.

She glared at him and he chuckled.

"Sorry, little lady." He corrected as he zipped up the hoodie and tucked her safe against his chest.

Darcy shuddered. Bucky Barnes smelt so good and he felt even better.


	2. chapter 2

Darcy was mortified. If a kitten could blush, then that's what she was doing.

She knew that most women would give anything to be in her position. Up against Bucky, being held ever so gently but she had feelings for his best friend. She had been crushing on Steve for months.

She tilted her head up. Who knew that the Winter Soldier was capable of being so good with animals? He held a hand lightly over her head. A metal finger brushing softly against her fur.

"I'm gonna call you Spot."

Ok, that floored her.

"Cause you have solid colors but just there," his finger touched her brow. "You have a big brown spot. So, you'll be Spot."

Darcy shrugged, hey she was a cat. What could she do?

"You must belong to someone," he continued whispering as they moved through the corridors. "You probably got lost in this rush. Though it looks like its a false alarm"

She purred as he scratched her neck. It just happened, she had no control.

"You can't be more than a year old sweetheart," Bucky smiled. "I'm keeping you safe until we find your owners."

He finally stopped outside a door, "This is my place. Well, I share with Steve but he won't mind having you."

Darcy tilted her head away to give him better access to a sweet spot on her neck.

"Punk likes cats," Bucky closed the door but she hardly noticed because she was closing her eyes.

"He used to have all these strays in the old neighbourhood that he used to feed," Bucky threw his keys down on the counter top. "Let's get you some tuna and a bowl of milk."

Darcy was a molten mass of fur. He made her melt with his sweet voice and soft fingers.

"What you got there Buck?" A voice asked coming into the kitchen.

Darcy finally managed to lift her head up. 

Steve stared between her and Bucky, his mouth open in shock.

Damn you Loki, she yelled in her mind again.

"This is Spot," Bucky smiled as he held her out for Steve to see. "She's a girl."

Steve brushed a calloused finger over her head and Darcy shuddered.

"She's gorgeous Bucky," Steve replied as he leaned in to look at her. "A calico kitten. Haven't seen a kitten so cute."

Darcy was falling even more in love with his soft voice. She opened her eyes wide and looked at him.

"She has eyes like Darcy's," Steve said. 

"When are you going to tell Lewis that you're sweet on her?" Bucky asked, closing the fridge door.

Darcy could only meow, wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone who leaves a kudo or comment.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fluff! So much fluff!

"Where did you find the little lady?" Steve asked, casually stroking her head.

Darcy tried to listen to what they were saying, really she was but Bucky was bringing the saucer of tuna closer and it just smelt so good to her little feline nose.

"You're just trying to avoid the topic punk," Bucky smirked.

"I'll talk to Darcy when the times right," Steve frowned. "And its still not the right time."

"You need to make a move soon. Or Barton might beat you to it." 

Bucky placed the saucer of tuna before her and Darcy tried to act uninterested. She was a cat, she didn't need his tuna. He needed her affection. Such was the way of the cat.

Bucy added a saucer of milk and Darcy tucked in. She lapped at the tuna. 

Great, she was going to be around two smokin' hunks with tuna breath.

Damn Loki, she mumbled into her tuna, making her have tuna breath around Steve. Not when she just found out that she could have a chance with him. But that didn't translate all that well in cat.

"I gotta go," Steve stopped scratching her neck. "Training with Thor."

Darcy looked up at him with great disapproval clear on her face. He needed to keep on with the sweet, sweet scratching instead of training with Thor.

Yes, Thor the good brother, she snorted into her milk. 

Not the idiot who saw fit to turn her into a feline surprise.

Steve grabbed his gym bag and Darcy stopped eating long enough to appreciate how his ass looked in his gym pants.

"I don't know why he just doesn't tell Lewis," Bucky confided in her.

She was listening now, her appetite sated. 

"Darcy is a great girl," he used his hand to rub the entire span of her back. His hand was warm and slightly rough. He scratched the very roots of her fur. She tingled with delight.

Listen to Bucky, she kept telling herself. Even as he picked her up and carried her to lie on the couch. 

"She was one of the first people to talk to me," he said. 

Her heart broke a little at the loneliness that was evident in his voice. 

Darcy wanted to make him smile because she didn't like James Barnes sad. He had already lived a lifetime of sad. 

She stood on her tiny paws, balanced on his sturdy chest and she licked his cheek. His stubble rasped against her rough tongue.

Not her proudest moment, but it made Bucky's face light up.

"Jarvis, please let me or Steve know if someone in the tower files a report for a missing cat," Bucky said clearly.

"As you wish Sir," The AI answered politely.

Bucky looked like he was starting to frown again so she did the only thing she could do, she rubbed herself against his cheek and purred loudly.

"There's a ball somewhere around here," Bucky said. He plucked her off his chest and went looking around the room.

Darcy sat down, content to nap a little. She was perfectly safe here until Loki decided he was done with her.

"Who wants the ball?" Bucky waved a neon pink tennis ball at her.

Dammit, it was like cat kryptonite. She ignored him but he waved his hand near her.

No, she wasn't weak. He would never wear her down.

"Catch the ball Spot." He rolled the ball across the floor and she jumped over his shoulder. 

That ball would not have the best of her.

When Steve got back hours later, she was exhausted but proud.

The ball was a mess. She had destroyed it. She had rolled and bounced across the room. It had been invigorating and fun. Bucky had hidden the ball and she had found it every time.

"Will you watch her?" Bucky asked as he picked her from her prime position. "Tony wants to do some tests on my arm."

Steve put his bag away in his room and came back to the living room. "Sure Bucky. Its no trouble." He sat down on the plush carpet beside them. "But I gotta shower."

Bucky handed Darcy to a sweaty, worn out Steve. He still managed to smell good, that should not be allowed. He was ridiculously attractive when sweaty in a too tight t-shirt. 

"I'm sure the cat won't be a bother while you shower." Bucky patted her on the head, smiling broadly at her, sitting so innocently and small in Steve's big hands. Just a tiny kitten in the hands of a super hero. "She's a good girl." 

Darcy swallowed hard. Sweet, sweet Loki what had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented.
> 
> And you know that Clint will get a pink ball and use it to blackmail Darcy everytime. Because he sees things from the vents. Its part of his super power : )


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more fluff!
> 
> Sorry George Lucas!

Bucky grabbed his jacket and waved at her. "Be a good girl for Steve."

She cried her little heart out for him. "No Bucky. Don't leave me alone with Steve!" 

But it just sounded like cat cries, loud yowls that made Bucky cringe, "Shh little girl, Tony has a strict no pet policy."

Steve held her still, "I didn't tell anyone about her." He frowned. "I did try to find Darcy to help us out but Jarvis says that she's not in the building."

"I'm sure that she'll be back soon," Bucky replied with certainty. "She's probably on a coffee run."

"I'm right here Bucky," she tried to yell but it was just more loud meows.

"I asked Jarvis to order supplies for us from one of the local pet shops," Steve said. "We need special food for a kitten and a litter box with litter."

Darcy froze. Oh, no way! She hadn't even considered that because Thank Thor, she didn't feel like going yet but no.

She was a cat but no way was she using a litter box in front of Steve. She shuddered. Her lady parts were strong enough to hold it in for a while. 

Thank Thor for kegel excercises.

"See you later jerk," Steve closed the door as Bucky left.

"Its just you and me sweetheart," Steve told her.

Ok, she had imagined him saying those words to her before but never like this. In her mind, she had imagined him offering her a good wine, a slow gentle courting.

He took her into his room and carefully placed her on the bed. "I'm gonna hit the shower. You stay here Spot."

Darcy tucked her little paws under her body and she watched as he headed to the bathroom. He left the door open a little, most likely to listen if anything happened to her.

She snorted, as if she wasn't capable of looking after herself. She stretched out on Steve's bed. It was soft and big. The sheets probably had a ridiculous thread count that she would never be able to afford. They must have had to special order the bed for him.

Darcy yawned, her whiskers tickling her cheeks. Her head lolled back against the soft sheets. 

She stretched out but she hadn't noticed that she was on the edge of the bed or that her fur was so soft that she slid off the bed and with thump she landed on the carpet.

Stupid Loki, she muttered as she checked herself for damage. Luckily, her fur had served as a buffer.

She lazily surveyed Steve's room. It was masculine, done in all blues and soft browns. There was a black circular bag propped up against the wall by the bed and it caught her eye.

The bag had a zipper with a long piece of chord attached to the zip. 

Her little cat claws came out. She had to touch the long chord. It was like string. Pull me, Darcy it called. 

You know what they say about curiousity and the cat, well Darcy was figuring out the truth to it.

She hooked a claw and pulled. It made the most satisfying noise as the chord first resisted her but she got her way. Her kitten self felt very proud. She had accomplished something on her own with no opposable thumbs.

Ha, take that Loki!

The zipper opened all the way around the object inside the black bag. 

Darcy hopped back. Hey, there was another kitten and it was staring back at her.

She growled low in her throat at it. She darted forward and smacked hard into Captain America's shield.

Oh wait, that was her. It was her reflection in the metal. Well, thankfully no one was there to witness her shame.

She took a good look at herself.

She was one cute cat, she preened at her reflection. Her image bounced around the red, white and blue of the shield. 

She was a small ball of adorable, she had long gorgeous fur. Her eyes were still the same blue. Darcy was so enamoured with herself that she hardly noticed Steve come back into the room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to play with that," Steve scolded her gently.

He leaned over her to close the bag and cover his shield when Darcy felt it.

Pop, pop, pop went her little kitty brain cells. She actually heard them exploding, like bubble wrap.

Steve wore no shirt. He had a towel in one hand as he straightened up. He wore a fresh pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips.

Someone should warn a kitten before exposing them to this, she thought helplessly. Could kittens swoon? 

Steve stood up and used the towel to dry his hair briskly.

Pop, pop. There went a few more kitten brain cells.

Steve ignored her as he finished drying his hair but Darcy was a goner. Darcy knew now why Tony threatened to buy the chip company.

"Thank you Loki," she said solemnly in her mind. "You are the wisest of the Asgardians for turning little old me into a cat so that I could see this. Thank you Loki for showing me the way of the Dorito."

She swallowed hard, "George Lucas was wrong, the Force has no power in the universe. The only great power is the path to the Dorito." She tried to hold herself upright. His shoulders were ridiculous. And that waist span. She could see it now. "I will build you a city made entirely of Doritos Loki, and we shall use glorious salsa as our glue. The streets will be paved with golden cheese dust."

Steve bent over to open a drawer, he got a t-shirt.

"Ok on my list of favorite Asgardians," Darcy mused. "Loki, Loki and Loki. That's the top 3."

Pop, pop. Did she even have anymore brain cells left?

Steve put his shirt on and came to scoop her up.

"How about a nap?" He asked, already pulling the covers back.

Darcy could only stare at him. 

Steve lay back on his pillows and placed her slowly against his chest.

Darcy could hear his heart beating in her ear. He had placed her directly on his left pectoral.

"I love you Loki," she whispered in her head.

She fell asleep as Steve stroked her head.

Darcy didn't know how long they slept for but when she woke up the room was dark and she felt a little cold and she needed the little girls room.

Her skin felt bare as she stretched out her toes.

A hand brushed against her hip, holding her in place while another hand was tangled in her long chocolate curls.

She opened an eye as it all came back to her.

Darcy struggled to sit up as she realized that she was naked on top of Steve Rogers. She tried to pull away but she just got even more tangled in the sheets.

Surely the great Loki would spare her the indignity, she begged in her mind.

But no, the God of Mischief was still messing with her.

Steve's eyes opened then went wide when he realized he had handfuls of warm, cuddly girl instead of a little cuddly cat.

"Spot?" He asked, clearly in shock.

"Yup, that's me," Darcy grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read and leave kudos.  
> I hope that this story makes you smile.  
> May the power of the Dorito be with you : )


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to all this madness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and wonderful!  
> Thank you for all your lovely words. Thank you for the kudos.  
> 

* * *

"So, you were a cat?" Yes, he was trying to make casual conversation while her cleavage was currently mashed up against his manly chest.

How was this her life?

"Loki." Darcy supplied, her voice trembling a little. How did rumpled bed head Steve still look even hotter than usual?

"That makes sense," he nodded slowly.

His hands clasped the tops of her shoulders while she tried discreetly to hold her body away from him. His eyes pointedly stayed above her neck line.

It was all a lesson in futility.

"I normally get a free dinner, some drinks even, before a guy manages to get me into bed," Darcy grinned weakly. Her filter was gone and she could use her voice now that she was no longer a kitten. "Though Bucky did feed me tuna and I got some milk..."

His hand tightened around her shoulders, "No, no one else gets to see you naked."

"You don't have a problem with seeing me naked though," she wondered. "I mean, you're the guy with old fashioned values."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Darcy I was in dressing rooms with showgirls who had to rush and get changed between sets."

He huffed as if he was fed up with everyones ideas of what he should be. "I took art classes where we had to draw the human body. The human body is something to admire, something to be proud of." He blushed violently. "And you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh," she managed as she felt her entire body flush under his gaze. "Thanks." She smiled.

"And I wouldn't mind taking you out and having dinner. We could go out on a date." Steve rushed through his sentence. Trying to make it sound casual. "We are in bed already. We should try the other stuff out."

"We could do that," she replied. She took a deep breath, "But first can I use your bathroom and can I borrow something to wear? My clothes are still upstairs in the lab."

"You go to the bathroom and I'll get something that could fit you," he nodded. Darcy woke up slowly. Steve was a gentleman, he held a hand over his eyes.

Well, she was no saint. She lingered in the room and took a good long last look. She would commit this image to memory. Sweet, sweet Loki.

She grinned widely as she used Steve's bathroom and washed her hands. She rinsed her mouth thoroughly. She did not want traces of tuna breath.

She opened the bathroom door and found a pile of clothes just outside with no sign of Steve in the bedroom. She quickly closed the door.

Steve had given her sweat pants with a string so that she could adjust it and a t-shirt that was huge on her.

Darcy changed and she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous in Steve's too large clothes but she was glad to be herself again.

It wasn't hard being a cat and she had gotten a date with Steve out of the experience.

"Thanks Loki," she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Steve sat waiting for her in the living room. Bucky opened the apartment door and his mouth hung open when he saw Darcy.

"I told you to make a move punk," Bucky was clearly in shock. "But I didn't expect you to do it while I was gone." He paled. "Where's Spot?" He stared at them horrified. "Tell me that you didn't neglect the cat while you got lucky?"

Darcy started laughing, she couldn't help it. Bucky just looked so utterly scandalized.

The Winter Soldier thought that she and Captain America had ruined the mind of an innocent kitten.

"About that," Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

Darcy went to sit down next to him as he tried to explain the story to Bucky.

* * *

She went back for her clothes the next day.

After hearing her story and being monumentally disappointed that he no longer had Spot, Bucky had insisted that she get checked out by one of the doctors in the Tower.

Steve and Darcy agreed that after seeing how Bucky was around a pet, they needed to get him one. They would have to check with Tony first though. It was still his building.

Darcy leaned under the table, glad to see that the rogue roombas had not snagged her clothing.

She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up, "Loki?"

She noticed his boots first as she looked up at him.

Say what you want about his evil status but dude had excellent taste in color schemes.

"You came back?" she asked, unsure of how to handle his appearance. "The alarms haven't gone off though?"

"I conceal myself perfectly fine," he replied. "You managed to set off the alarms all by yourself the last time I was here."

Darcy hummed, "Jarvis picked up that someone was in the lab but it wasn't someone who was authorized." He couldn't tell the difference between her and a cat.

Loki strolled around the lab, touching everything. 

"Why'd you change me back?" she asked. If he was allowing her to ask questions then she would until he got angry with her or left. He was unstable and you never knew what to expect with him.

"You were having far too much fun, little human." Loki sneered. "I grew bored seeing someone enjoy what I had clearly intended as a trick. All that praise," He shuddered. "I am quiet unused to people saying kind words when it comes to me."

"Oh, well I couldn't help it," Darcy said honestly.

Loki came to stand in front of her, "I am here to collect. You stated that you had a sacrifice to offer me."

"Huh? Say what now?" Was all she said eloquently.

"The Dorito that you spoke of," Loki spoke slowly for her benefit.

Darcy was so surprised that she dropped her clothes and they fell in the exact same spot again.

"In the communal kitchen," she said.

The bottom of her stomach dropped out as she felt herself being tugged through time and space.

Loki had teleported them to the kitchen, "Show me, mortal."

Darcy went to the cupboard where she hid the junk food and took a party size bag of extra cheesy Dorito's and handed it to Loki.

When he frowned she sighed and took the bag back from him and opened it.

"You eat it," she told the God of Mischief.

Loki pulled a face and then ever so slowly, he proceeded to bite down.

She waited for a reaction. "It is passable as a form of food, I suppose." Loki supplied but he started eating with more gusto.

"I was promised salsa," he reminded her.

Darcy smiled and went to get some organic salsa that Tony insisted on. It tasted delicious.

Loki tentatively dipped a Dorito into the bottle while she held it for him.

He sniffed at the red concoction. She had given him regular tomato to be safe. He ate that far more enthusiastically.

"Why do you compare this to Captain America though?" Loki wondered as he munched.

"Well, Steve is in the training room," Before she could finish the sentence, she and Loki stood on a training mat watching Steve and Natasha spar.

"They cannot see us," Loki said sounding utterly bored while Darcy was clutching her stomach.

She was still trying to get used to the sensation of magical travel. "Hold up a Dorito."

Loki looked at her like she was a simpleton.

Darcy sighed again and she held the bottle of salsa away from him. "Hold the chip up and look at Steve's back."

Loki was looking at her as if she was insane but still, he looked at Steve who was facing Tasha and had his back to them.

Loki held the chip up, looked at Steve.

He turned the chip around so that the two sides faced up and the single side faced down. He looked at the chip aligned with Steve's back. "Incredible." He breathed. "It is an exact replica."

Darcy giggled helplessly. She had converted someone new to the Dorito side.

Loki shook his head. He looked like he was still coming to terms with this new information.

Then he disappeared, leaving Darcy standing there grinning like a lunatic.

She noticed that he took the bag and the bottle of salsa.

"What are you doing here Darcy?" Natasha asked finally noticing her.

She was visible once more, Darcy figured. "It was Loki. I guess it was a case of Mischief managed." She shook her head and went to the labs to get her clothes back.

Again.

 


End file.
